1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insert body for reinforcing a reel onto which recording tape such as magnetic tape, for example, is wound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology is known where, in order to ensure the strength of a reel hub with respect to the winding pressure of magnetic tape, a reinforcement ring made of metal is disposed by insert molding on the inner peripheral surface of the reel hub (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2004-127358).
However, as mentioned above, in this conventional technology, the reinforcement ring is made of metal, so there has been a limit on reducing the clearance between the mold for molding the reel hub and the reinforcement ring loaded in that mold. That the clearance between the mold and the reinforcement ring is large causes eccentricity between the mold—that is, the reel hub—and the reinforcement ring.